PriHeaPC11
DokiDoki! Ayumi And The Selfish Hero! '(ドキドキ！ あゆみとわがままなヒーロー! ''Dokidoki! Ayumi to Wagamamana Hīrō!) is the eleventh episode of Prism Hearts Precure. A tribute to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, this episode is the second in a three-episode story arc that culminates in PriHeaPC12, a tribute to Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and marks the return of Aida Mana (Cure Heart) and Regina Summary While on a shopping trip, Ayumi comes across former DokiDoki members Mana Aida and Regina, winding up getting conned into becoming the former princess’s lackey for the day. To make matters worse, the two are suddenly attacked by Fusion and the Precure are nowhere in sight! Major Events * The DokiDoki Miracle Petal and all Prism Cards are obtained * Ayumi temporarily transformed into Cure Heart * This episode marks both the debut of Sakagami Nana and the return of Aida Mana and Regina Plot As the Grand Flower Festival drew near, Aya decided to do some studying alongside Hikari in order to prepare for the upcoming quiz competition. The competition was split into three phases, the preliminary Growing Phrase, the semi-final Budding Phase, and the final Bloom Phase. Each phase consisted of various gardening questions as well as knowledge of the language of flowers. As she buried herself in her studies, EnEn quickly told her that she was going to be late for registration. This caused the girl to panic and rush to the town hall. Hikari soon met with the girl as they entered under the name of Team Daisy. As Hikari took a look at the rest of the competitors, she soon saw Kasumi listed under Team Rose, along with a few other names that she didn't recognize. Meanwhile, Ayumi was heading off to the store after her mother Nana asked her to grab a few groceries; she noticed two girls walking through the city. She soon recognized them as Aida Mana, the former Cure Heart, and Regina, the dark half of the late Princess Marie Ange. After the two exchanged greetings, Mana asked the former Cure Echo how well her search for the Prism Cards were. Ayumi was able to find not only the Prism Cards for the Futari Wa Pretty Cure, Star Twinkle☆Pretty Cure, Go! Princess Pretty Cure, HUGtto! Pretty Cure, and Fresh Pretty Cure!, but she even discovered a team of Precure who could transform into said Cures. This excited Mana so much that she wanted to help the new team right then and there, but Regina felt like that would be too easy, stating that they wouldn't have an episode if that were the case before mentioning that they still needed to find a hotel for the night. Regina soon offered to help Ayumi in Mana's stead and said that she was her 'friend' for the day. While Ayumi was relieved that she might be able to achieve a Miracle Petal herself. However she soon began to regret her decision as rather than being a 'friend', she was nothing more than her servant instead. Throughout the day she served the girl under hand and foot. However before she had enough however, Regina soon began to help her out for the remainder of the day, even helping her with her initial task. Asking her why she did that, Regina soon explained that she was still new to being selfless. Even after she was freed from King Selfish's control, she still had trouble in learning the fine line between selflessness and selfishness. This made Ayumi stop for a moment as she apologized for almost shouting at her. After Mana was able to find a hotel room, the two were about to part ways before a Selfish-like Dark Matter monster had arrived alongside Fusion. When Ayumi realized that they were in trouble, Regina simply groaned as she fought against the monster with her own powers. However, Fusion soon laughed at the feeble attempt at hurting it before the monster smacked her away. Fusion soon joined the fray as he sent a squadron of Asteroids to search the hotel for the DokiDoki Prism Cards. Ayumi tried to enter the fray, but soon remembered that she could not transform into her Precure identity. Just then, Mana tossed her a Lovely Commune that was created for Mana, since she actually had the Cure Heart Prism Card. Using these in tandem, Ayumi was able to perform a Prism Change of her own as she quickly went on the offensive. During the battle, Aya, Sakura, Jou, and Hikari had arrived on the scene due to the Cure Radar reacting to the Cure Heart Prism Card. They soon spotted that the Dark Matter monster had the other Prism Cards embedded in it's skull. Quickly performing a Prism Change into Cure Happy, Cure Mermaid, Cure Pine, and Cure Selene, the girls quickly mobilized as they retrieved the Cure Diamond, Cure Rosette, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace Prism Cards. This caused a strange light to appear from Ayumi and the cards as a brand new Miracle Petal. However rather than a new card, much like Kuroro, the Miracle Petal was something special. In this case, it gave the four large Miracle Lights that when combined with their personal Prism Card, gave each their own weapon. The group soon performed a Prism Change into the other members of the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure before using the Miracle Prism Lights to defeat the monster. After they changed back, the Lovely Commune broke as the Cure Heart Prism Card returned to existence. Aya soon felt relieved that they were able to retrieve the entire set this time and they didn't have to worry about Cure Hunter appeared to take the cards. When the group parted ways, the remains of the Dark Matter monster began to pool in a nearby flowerbed. Elements/Homages to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure * The title uses a bit of the main title (DokiDoki!) * This episode could be seen as a mirror to DDPC16, with Ayumi taking the place of Mana * Ayumi using a makeshift Lovely Commune to transform could be seen as a callback to DDPC25, which featured Cure Rosette's butler Sebastian creating a similar one. It's speculated that after Darkest Day, Sebastian created the makeshift Commune just in case Mana needed to fight. Characters '''Pretty Cures * Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light * Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash * Kogo Jou / Cure Noble * Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity Mascots * EnEn * Gureru * Kuroro * Yumeta Villains * Fusion * Dark Matter * Asteroids Secondary Characters * Sakagami Ayumi * Sakagami Nana * Aida Mana * Regina Prism Changes * Prism Changes in DokiDoki! Ayumi And The Selfish Hero! ** Cure Light - Cure Happy, Cure Ace ** Cure Splash - Cure Mermaid, Diamond ** Cure Noble - Cure Pine, Cure Rosette ** Cure Trinity - Cure Selene, Cure Sword ** Cure Hunter - N/A ** Ayumi - Cure Heart * All of the Prism Changes this episode reflect the core members of DokiDoki Pretty Cure ** Cure Heart and Cure Happy: On top of both Cure's reflecting an a certain emotion (Happy's belief in a happy ending and Heart's selflessness), Smile Pretty Cure! is the immediate predecessor to DokiDoki! Pretty Cure with the two shows airing within a year of each other. ** Cure Diamond and Cure Mermaid: Both are the more level-headed member of their respective teams, often advising the Leader Cures on what to do ** Cure Rosette and Cure Pine: Both are the quiet but resourceful members of their respective teams. ** Cure Sword and Cure Selene: Both are the composed, skilled members of their respective teams and the ones with the most experience in their respective areas Trivia * This is the second episode to not feature a past Cure appearing to tease the next tribute, with the first being PriHeaPC03 which had Ayumi appear rather than Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers